


The scent of strawberry cigarettes

by Vmintease



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Cockblocking, Feminization, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Jazz Clubs, Light Bondage, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Humiliation, RIP Taehyungs lungs, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Self-Harm, Smoking, Stripping?, UwU culture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vmintease/pseuds/Vmintease
Summary: "quit smoking, you're killing your own lungs"Taehyung glanced at the owner of the voice exhaling the smoke out of his lungs.Jimin coughed out as the smell of the cigar filled his nostrils a mixture of both bitter and sweet."I thought girls liked the scent of strawberries?"The gray head glared at him."I'm a guy"Taehyung loves jazz music, he finds it extremely relaxingbut he loves watching Jimin perform rather than listening to himAlso known as the girly dude.





	1. Soon

His room was a prison, everything was monochromatic, the tall gray walls that made him feel small, the cold and still ambiance that wrapped around him, lacking positive emotions, as if all the happiness was sucked out of the room.

No, he was wrong, his room wasnt't prison, it was hell.

He toyed with the cancer stick in between his fingers, before lighting it up, puffing a cloud of smoke out his mouth, a sigh coming right after, he felt suffocated, yet relieved at the same time, exhaling all his problems away.

Looking down at the device beside him, one click was the only thing needed before the sweet yet soft sound of music filled the room, sparking a tiny bit of positivity inside of it.

Jazz, the genre of music that not most people like, some say its too boring, too dead.

This was the kind of music Taehyung had grown fond of, its not classical nor is it pop, its simply jazz.

"Why am I so stupid" 

He scolded himself, tapping the cigar causing some of the ashes to fall off, just like how he was feeling now, from just one tiny mistake, the horrid place he sees before him will basically turn to satans dark abyss.

 


	2. Title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Taemin, please don't feel offended.
> 
> Someone asked me if the title was inpired by the song Strawberry cigarrets an ost from love simon (10/10 would recommend to watch it, hella gay) I honestly didn't think of that lol.

The felt-tip glided gently above the blank canvas that was soon filled with heartfelt verses, a slight smile creeping on his face, the soft melody coming from the strumming of the guitar strings, Jimin watched closely as his boyfriend found the perfect rhythm to be matched with the poetic lyrics he wrote "should I do an Em or an A for the first line?" Taemin turned to his side catching Jimin observing him closely, a shy smile came from Jimin as soon as their eyes met, Taemin couldn't help but feel a flattery feeling when Jimin showed off his infamous eye smile "we've been together for almost 2 years and you still get shy?" The smaller boy scrunched his nose giving the older a peck on the lips. He wished it was always like that, he wished he had stayed with him, he wished he had the chance to say goodbye, he only wished. February 19 was the date he dreaded the most, their engagement didn't even last for 1 week, he remembered clearly what had occurred that day.

*Taeminnie♡ is calling*

"Hey Tae"

The sound of people having a fuss, people screaming could be heard from the other line, 'he's probably at the mall or something' was what Jimin had first thought of.

"Minnie, I love you"

His voice sounded raspy, as if he just woke up or ran for an hour.

"You called me just to say that, I already know that Tae"

Jimin chuckled, Taemin forced a fake chuckle out of his mouth before the sound of more people screaming could be heared.

"Tae? Why are people screaming, where are you?"

"I'm at the mall, just some people fighting nothing big"

Jimin nodded knowing Taemin cant see him.

"Jimin you're next ready"

"Babe I have to go, I'll call later ok ,bye i love you"

"Jimin wait-"

Jimin ended the call leaving it in his bag before running on stage to perform.

The performance ended flawlessly, the other dancers complemented him saying he looked happier dancing now that he's engaged.

*6 missed calls from Taeminnie♡* He called probably 10 times already but still no answer, maybe he was busy. He left one message before he went out with the team to celebrate a successful performance.

Send To: Taeminnie♡

I might come home late, I'm having dinner outside with the team, see you later, love you ♡♡

"did you hear there was a massive shooting in the new mall"

"Really when?"

"Just today around 4 pm"

*missed call from Taeminnie♡ 3:58*

Jimin felt his feet go cold.

The large Television screen behind Hoseok displayed the aftermath of the shooting, bodies were laying on the floor.

"One body was identified has the rising idol star Lee Taemin.."

He froze, Hoseok and everyone else directed their attention to Jimin.

From that day on he blamed himself for what had happened to Taemin.

He quit dancing ,he isolated himself from everything and everyone, Hoseok visited him every chance he gets, and always finds Jimin laying in bed wearing one of Taemins shirts while bawling his eyes out, after a month of Jimin almost eating nothing Hoseok was convinced that he should live with Jimin after countless times he had caught him trying to commit suicide.

He would always hang inside Taemins work space, a folder that was filled with his past lovers unfinished lyrics, the guitar that was ghosting by the corner, like a faithfull dog waiting for its owner to come back.

But he wasn't, he was gone.

All his hopes and dreams, what he could've been, what he should've been.

Tears begun to fall down his plush pink cheeks, forming a waterfall filled with sorrow and regret, he should've treated him better, wiping away his tears he caught a glimpse of the diamond ring wrapped around his ring finger, a smile of agony formed on his lips.

"Lee Jimin..."

The name rolled off his lips so smoothly, he never knew hearing the name him and Taemin always talked about would feel so painfull, as if it wasn't meant to be, as if there was still someone out there waiting for him, as if Lee wasn't meant to be his name, like it was supposed to be

"Mr. Kim, Taehyung Kim, have a sit gentlemen"

Scanning the room there was only one man he had recognized and the rest were

 

Either the same age as him, or older than him  
Opening the file layed out infront of him inside a white folder, the place Busan was the first thing that had caught his eye, he had worked on many cases involving this place.

"Dogn Busan mall, 4 pm last February 19 2016 over 30 people were killed, no shops were robbed"

"They were terrorist then, have they identified the shooters?"

Yoongi looked up to their boss waiting for an answer, Taehyung stared at his father as he himself was waiting for a reply.

"We believe they had a target"

Whispers were passed out inside the room, questions were thrown at each other.

"And we have 3 possible targets"

"Kyo Sungmin, 34 years old ,a businessman that handled Kyo corporations"

"Next is Kae Jinsoo, 29 years old .he used to be apart of a gang back in 2013 that handled illegal drug trading, he quit handling drugs in late 2014 and serving community services for 1 year"

"Who's the last one?"

"Lee Taemin"

A bunch of confused looks were responded, except for Taehyung who was keeping proper attitude and Min Yoongi who had no idea who in the hell Lee Taemin was, setting aside the fact that he was the second youngest in this room, he rarely watches Television and is long behind the trends, earning the name 'grandpa' from his colleagues .

"Who's this Taemin guy?"

"He's the newly debuted soloist from SN Entertainment"

"Why would he be targeted then, people wouldn't go that far to hate on an artist right?"

Taehyung looked at his father knowing all too well the answer.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original and longer draft of this chapter wasn't saved because internet here sucks, so I had to rewrite it, please forgive me 
> 
> This also wasn't proofread I'm sorry for the typos.


End file.
